Doushite?
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Orihime es devuelta a las manos de Aizen, ¿Cuales son sus reflexiones mientras lo ve irse a Karakura? AIHIME


Bueno, aqui subo mi segundo AiHime, este lo escribi hace meses, creo que después de "you are my pianist", pero me daba algo subirlo XD

Este va de acuerdo al canon, en mi momento aihim favorito ^^

Bleach es de Tite Kubo-sama

Y por cierto, este mensaje es para josefo, TAL VEZ escribire otro al canon, pero con hentai xD o uno, peor medio....tragico?

**Doushite?**

Kenpachi le ordeno curar sus heridas y como era obediente como un perrito, se iba acercando a él corriendo, pero para su sorpresa, Stark se le apareció tan de golpe que fue difícil reaccionar.

-Lo siento-fue lo que dijo posando su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la joven, ignorando que el hecho de que el capitán e Ichigo iban a atacarlo con sus espadas-Me molesta hacer las cosas, así pero...-Mientras los Shinigami iban hacía él, sin perder su calma, la tomo también del brazo con su otra mano-Vendrás conmigo-Y desaparecieron.

Orihime estaba confundida, todo fue rápido y de pronto, fue todo oscuro. Aún aturdida, fue abriendo sus ojos de a poco, tratando de comprender que estaba por curar a Kenpachi y de repente, aquel Espada Stark que solo vio una vez, se le apareció y ahora estaba...

-Bienvenida...-La sorpresa invadió su cuerpo, e incluso se reflejo en sus ojos...-Orihime. ¿Qué sucede?-Aizen contemplaba la sorpresa y el impedimiento de mover un músculo de la chica con una sonrisa de satisfacción-Luces un poco sorprendida-Fue levantando su mano derecha hasta que toco con su dedo pulgar los labios de la joven y sus otros dedos tocaron el inicio del cuello, aquel contacto paralizó a Orihime, solo estaba perdida ante su penetrante mirada en ella.

Y lo peor era, una parte de ella, una pequeña parte que estaba bien escondida en su corazón, quería que él se acercase más, que terminase con la distancia, queria...probar aquellos labios que escapaban la maldad pura. Se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba y miro hacía otro lado, por lo que no vio la sonrisa complacida que su raptor reflejo al saber el efecto que causo en ella.

-Sonríe por favor-Orihime sintió un temblor en un interior, incluso como su corazón latia frenetícamente-Cuando el sol no brilla, todos se deprimen-Aizen se acerco más, al momento en que sus labios estaban al lado del oído de aquella joven que detestaba pelear-Solo sonríe y espera un poco, hasta que...-Una repentina luz blanca apareció en la cima de las escaleras-...terminemos de destruir la ciudad de Karakura.

-¿Destruir la ciudad de Karakura?-Asustada, no entendía lo que pasaba, ese no era el supuesto plan de su raptor, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, desde que Ichigo y los demás pusieron un pie en aquel mundo para salvarla, lo había visto muy extraño, incluso la miraba más y la mantenía cerca cada vez que podía.

-Así es-Orihime, sin salir de su estado de sorpresa, veía como Aizen subia las escaleras-Vamos a destruir la ciudad de Karakura y forjaremos la Llave del Rey.

Discretamente ve a como su rehén no le apartaba la vista de encima, asustada, sorprendida, confundida. Solo sonrió, ya se enteraría ella y todos la verdad, aunque nunca quiso que este momento llegase. En cambio, ella se desanimo al verlo apartarse cada vez más, creyendo que no lo volvería a tener como hace unos momentos, deseando que hubiese terminado con la distancia.

-¿Por qué...me siento así?-Se susurro confusa, sin apartar su mirada de él, de su espalda-¿Acaso es por qué me acostumbre a su presencia?

-¿Pueden oírme mis queridos ryoka?-Su voz la saco de sus pensamientos, al parecer, se estaba comunicando con todos los invasores de Hueco Mundo-Los felicito por derrotar a gran parte de mis Espada y por eso, les premiaré revelándoles mi verdadero plan: Vamos a entrar al Mundo Real.

Volteo su cabeza para ver de nuevo a Orihime, quien da un pequeño brinco de sorpresa y notó como reflejo vergüenza en su rostro inocente por haber sido descubierta observándolo aún-Dejaremos a Inoue Orihime en la Torre 5, pueden venir a salvarla si es que lo desean-Notó como abrió sus ojos sorprendida, ¿Por qué? Quiso saber la secuestrada-Ya he terminado de utilizarla.

¿Termino de utilizarla? paso por la mente de la chica, viendo como volvio a ver al frente. ¿Por qué sintió un vacio? ¿Una tristeza al saberlo? Era como si quisiese seguir siéndole útil...Como si quisiese seguir a su lado. Sentía un nudo en el corazón, ¿Por qué quería llorar? ¿Por qué quería gritar su nombre? ¿Por qué quería que no la abandonase? agacho su cabeza tratando de serenarse, de comprender el motivo de su estado.

-Sus habilidades son sorprendentes, su poder para deshacer las cosas es algo que no debería tener un humano normal como ella. Los de la Sociedad de Almas entienden lo supremo que es su poder, así que la secuestre para que se sintiesen en peligro y así descuidarán el Mundo Real.

La verdad es que al principio fue así, ahora no quería que esa mujer pusiese un pie fuera de sus terrenos, se había adentrado demasiado en ella aunque no en un momento oportuno, pero lo hizo. Volvio a verla, tenía la cabeza gacha, temblaba un poco, parecía que trataba de controlarse, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podrá acercarse al Hougyoku para destruirlo? ¿O...? Como si eso fuese posible, sus deseos lo engañaban, tenía que apartarlos, ahora solo debía concentrarse en sus planes, después pensar en todo lo demás.

-Ella fue una carnada para traer a los Ryoka y al Shinigami Sustituto al Hueco Mundo y así no pudiera ayudar a la Sociedad de Almas, además, logre que entrasen a ayudarles 4 de los capitanes a Hueco Mundo y así los capturare aquí.

Hubo silencio, solo se oía los pasos de Aizen con Tousen y Gin atrás. Orihime tenía un mar de confusiones en la cabeza, su corazón se movía como loco y le complicaba respirar, por una extraña sensación de tristeza con solo pensar que no se verían de nuevo porque él sería derrotado y asesinado por la sociedad de almas...por Ichigo... o a lo mejor porque él ganaría la batalla y los mataría a todos...incluso a ella.

-¿Por qué...?-Susurro para luego mover su cabeza en forma negativa y se atrevio a subir las escaleras-¡¿Por qué Aizen-sama?!-Le grito al llegar al final.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Orihime?-Sin verla, pero ella sospechaba que tenía la misma expresión de siempre: Seriedad, Superioridad y confianza en su victoria, por sus planes friamente calculados.

-¿Por qué...? Si solo era una carnada, ¿Por qué mandaste a Stark-san por mí?-Hizo la pregunta que tanto se temía y esperaba-¿Por qué?-Insistio.

-Para acabar con mi talón de Aquiles-Fue todo lo que dijo-Espera nuestro regreso Orihime...Hasta entonces, Las Noches...-Orihime se sobresalto por el repentino reiatsu que poco a poco aparecía a su lado-esta bajo tu cargo... Ulquiorra.

-Hai, Aizen-sama-Fue lo que dijo, ignorando el rostro alarmado de la chica, quien se sorprende y preocupa al sentir otro reiatsu acercándose a gran velocidad-Descuide Aizen-sama, él desaparecerá.

-Te lo encargo-Viendo por última vez aquel rostro preocupado que ella reflejaba solo para Kurosaki Ichigo.


End file.
